narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinigami Games-I
The First Edition of the Shinigami Games, registrations to be done here. The Arrivals Kiba Uchiha looked from his Mansion in the Village he could feel the burning flames of the Shinigami Games Edition I. Everyone was busy as the people got busy in the streets trying to make the visitors feel like they were in paradise. The Hotel's cleared out rooms for the contestants to lodge. The Hospitals were equipped with a the latest facilities. Rin Batsu and Kyōki Bakuretsu were near the village gates to welcome the visitors. Approaching the gates of Reikaigakure, was the Sannoto Senju alongside his companion, Akihiko Senju. The two were both Senju clan members, the descendants of the , and they both were exceptional shinobi, and both were smiling. The anxiety and the thrill of getting the opportunity to battle. "Don't be a loser, Akihiko", Sannoto teasingly suggested, taking a jab at Akihiko's shinobi skills, to which the Senju responded with a playful jab to his arm. Seconds later, if not moments, Sannoto and Akihiko reached the two shinobi; both Rin and Kyōki. Are they competitors in these games, Akihiko pondered as he studied to the two. "Greetings", Sannoto peacefully stated. "We're here for the Shinigami Games. It's a funny name for a friendly competition actually, but nevertheless we are here. So, do you mind telling us where we sha'll go from this point?". Rin smiled at the two men, "As I though you two are here for the games aren't you ? Please show us the invite card and sign up your name and village, also specify your rank and any Shinobi group you are a member of." Kyōki said. Rin motioned a ANBU member to come to the place."A, I need you to guide these young men to their resthouse" She said to the ANBU. Rin then looked at the two men,"'' He is your guide to your camp here, there is still time for the tournament, you can relax or go sight-seeing till then''" She said. Raido X and Raizo Ozunu both made their way toward the designated area ... Raido X The legendary Dark Slayer..and Descendant of Izuna Uchiha of the Now extinct Uchiha Clan... and to his left Raizo of the lethal Tsuki no Ai group.. and no less lethal than Raido himself both made their way toward the gates.. I see a few friendly faces here Raido X said looking over the area and a few news ones as well. How about out you...I couldnt care less.. I wanna get started.. Raizo said putting his hands in his pockets... these people here are my targets.. and im looking to see who my first one is Raizo Smiled Sayotsu Uzumaki alongside his ex-team mate and rival Kurokishi Shinto appears nears the gate "we are sorry for being late,so who are our rivals?" Sayotsu noticed Raido x and commented "well its going to be interesting!". "Well, we surely got busy !" Rin commented looking at so many ninja's. "All of you , give me your invite cards and sign in in your name,village, rank and organisation if any" Kyōki commented. A mysterious dark Shadow hiding close-by laughed at the start of the show. Sayotsu and Kurokishi submitted their invite cards and signed their name. "Thats it, Thank You !" Kyōki said to Sayotsu and Kurokishi, as he ordered another ANBU member to escort the duo to their rest-house. "Invitation cards?", Akihiko questioned, seemingly unsure of what the shinobi was asking for. "I don't think we recieved one of those. Do we really need it though? I mean, without us the fights simply wouldn't be interesting", Akihiko added. The Senju was obviously kidding around, but not all people could tell that. Sannoto, who was more on the calm side of things, simply reached into his pouch and pulled out the two invitation cards. "Here you go. I held on to the both of them. After all, our village did only recieve two cards. It would be a shame if someone", Sannoto tilted his head towards Akihiko, hinting that he was that specific someone, "would have lost them." "Anyway", Akihiko dragged, changing the direction of the conversation while also snatching the cards from Sannoto, "Here you go." The Senju handed the two invitations to Rin and proceed with filling out the basic information. Afterwards, the two walked into the marvelous village and was simply smitten by the beauty that it displayed. In fact, the two were so excited to walk into the village and to begin their tournament that they were had forgotten all about their ANBU escort, who grunted in the background. "Follow me this way..", he muttered in a irritated sort of tone. The ANBU member didn't seemed pleased that he was placed on a mission of this sort, and the two Senju sure didn't blame him. No one wanted to escort strangers, and possibly enemies as villages never stayed allied, to their rest rooms and further into their village, which itself held precious secrets which needed to be guarded. ※※※※※ From the distant east, a pair of young looking adult were seen walking towards the entrance of the far north-east land, Reikaigakure. Although they were away from the gate roughly hundred meters, the guards were able to notify them as the invited contestants by their notable appearances and characteristics. "Akiko... are we there yet?" The long white hair lady who walked pretty slow, whined at her companion who was only a meter from her. "Stop your complaints and never lower your guard, even after you reach the finish point." A quick reply was sent by a slightly shorter close friend of her, who has a purple short hair and a pair of aurora eyes, literally. "It seems... we are finally here." Akiko told her dying friend with a tone filled with anxiety as she heard a small noise from the crowded village located hundred meters away from her. The sound of the crowd from the village grew louder and louder as they approached nearer to the gate. Both of them were greatly attracted by the noise, especially Shinrin, who initially looked like a dead fish. Sayotsu commented, "These guys are kinda weird you know". Kurkoshi said "Ya sure whateva I still don't get it why do I have to form team with you!" Rin and Kyōki greeted Akiko and Shinrin as they signed in their applications and gave their invite cards. Another group of ANBU guide them to their hotels. ※※※※※ With a flashing light two shinobi appeared infront of Rin and Kyoki and greeted them one saying "Sorry we're late I got caught up training and forgot the tournament started today". Of Gingagakure walked up Yoshitsune Uchiha and Yamaren Seija. "Lord Genkage, is it wise to leave the village, what if it though you are more about fun than the village?" Yamaren asked his leader. "The village knows I just want peace to ensure with Reikei. Reitō is fine being in command for a little while, besides I plan on finding a replacement soon enough." Yoshitsune explained as they entered the village. "Welcome welcome, please be calm and sign up" Rin said to everyone entering the the village. Kiba Uchiha could sense Yoshitsune's arrival as he arrived near the gates in the jiffy. "Lord-Genkage, I wish I could give you a Kage's respect in this village, but for now you are like everyone else a competitor. Hope you make yoursel fcomfortable" Kiba said greeting Yoshitsune. "Alright then. I have no qualms with not being treated as a kage, just ensure paperwork doesn't hint me down." jokes Yoshitsune, earning a laugh from Yamaren. The snake summoner went to sign up himself and Yoshitsune who was still speaking to Kiba. A faint blue seal design etched itself into the air several meters in front of the gate at head height. Turning horizontal, it moved downwards, a person appearing from the top down in its wake, his shock of red hair the first thing visible. As the seal reached the ground, Anjin Uzumaki stepped forward as the seal repeated the process, this time generating an armored red-haired teen. "Anjin Uzumaki and Toshiro Uzumaki for the Shinigami Games, please," the elder calmly stated. Sayotsu sensed Yoshitsune and rushed towards his whereabouts,he reached near the gate and finds Yoshitsune and Kiba. "I sure hope these people are strong" said Ken as he walked into the village with Daiki Kaito."Don't let your garud down for any one" said Daiki as he took out his Bubble Blower. Yami Denkō arrived near the gates, "Rin-sama the hospital needs you, I'll take care of our guests here" He said as Rin immediately followed his words and ran towards the hospital. A large Torii appears in the distance form Reikaigakure and lit up. Chika and Kuro Nakatomi both stepped from it before it disappeared in the same manner it appear. "Well this is going to be interesting" smiled Chika "I hope we get to fight some strong ninja" she said as he happily walked. Kuro looked at the village "don't forget why we are here Chika" he said as he began walking after her. "We won't, we remember, but can't we at least have some fun" she smiled as she quickened his pace. Moments later the two waking into the village. As the two mysterious shinobi got closer it was odvious they were alittle nervous, Mazoku Mao walked in first and handed the man his invitation without as much as word but as Kenshi Tachiro stepped in he said, "sorry about Mazoku he is alittle tired from our hike here" as he handed the gate keepers his invite and walked at a brisker pase to catch up with Mazoku. Mingling Walking towards the village, two of the contestants [[Kuhaku Mugen and Tayoshi approched the gates and handed in their invitations. After they were shown their rooms in the hotel, they went to a Dango shop near the stadium. "Now listing Tayoshi, the other contestants aren't going to be pushovers, so keep on your guard ok? said Kuhaku. "Man you're a buster, these opponents are going to be pushovers. I don't care who I get to fight against, they're all the same easy targets." said Tayoshi stuffing his face with dango. Kuhaku looked at him with disbelief. Rin was passing by as she looked ta the two stuffing dango's, "Hey you two must be here for the Games and that must have been a long journey from Konoha" She said at the two. Sayotsu looking at Yoshitsune said "hi there old friend!". "Hello Sayotsu." Yoshitsune said. Yamaren was now talking around the village, as to get we to the surroundings. Mazoku looked back at Kenshi and told him he would head to the hotel and rest so Kenshi parted ways with him and went to the dango place he had heard so much about. As he looked around he saw alot of people he didn't know anyone it was so lonely if only someone would talk to him. As the two walked into the village Chika looked around, "their are some beautiful bodies here" she replied with a perverted grin on his face. Kuro sighed "don't get carried away" he replied as he contiuned walking. Chika started walking "we won't, but you have to admit what we said is true" she smiled. Kenshi turned around as two new people walked into the plaza he then went up to them and introduced himself "hi my name is Kenshi it is a pleasure to meet you", he said as he reached out his hand for a handshake. Sayotsu, Sannoto, and even Yoshitsune are here.. Raido X commented to himself.. just a few of the strongest fighters ive faced in the past... I thought this would be a waste of time but.. I think im feeling motivated already Raido X said as he posted up on the wall in a relaxed stance. Seems like we got our work cut out for us Uchiha.. Raizo said as he walked up to Raido and did the same.. I cant wait to see what this will offer.. not to mention the money I can get off the bountys of the guys here Chika stopped and looked at the man that approched him, she looked him up and down for a moment "we are Chika, nice to meet you" she replied with a smile on his face. Kuro watched the two, but didn't say anything and contiuned walking. Daki blew a streme of bubbles that caught evyerones attention."I sure hope my opponent is not an idot." said daiki as Ken was siting on a tree branch. "Chiks that is a very pretty name miss I hope we will see more of each other in the future ", said Kenshi as he walked away looking for the training grounds and an opponent to fight before the matches start. "Look who we have here. If it isn't my favorite Uchiha in the entire shinobi world", a slowly approaching Sannoto claimed. "Raido, it's a pleasure to see you once more. The last time I saw you, we were traveling the shinobi world for wonderful additions to our revive village. Speaking of additions, where is your partner, Kohana? Don't tell me she didn't come to fight. She's the fiercest person I've met", the blonde Senju said, chuckling a bit after his statement. He loved watching Kohana fight. Her unique fighting style almost made for an interesting battle. "Hey Sannoto" said Ken as he walked up to his uncle. Yoshitsune, near Raido and Sannoto, heard Sannoto's comment about Kohana. "Try seeing Yuzuki Kaguya, not pleasant. She takes 'I've got a bone to pick with you' to a whole new level." Yoshitsune joked, referencing Yuzuki's Shikotsumyaku. If she a nutcase in battle like Kohana is ill pass.. Raido X said fixing his posture... Kohana uses nasty medical crap and I can see this Yuzuki of your use Shikotsumyaku.... that ability can turn a good day bad quickly Raido X said laughing along side them. I thought this would a be a carefree time... but two of my most powerful rivals from the past are here.. this cant be concidence.. what about this attracted you guys to be interested in this Raido X said fixing his sleeve looking at both Sannoto and Yoshitsune. "I was bored", Sannoto honestly said, shrugging a bit afterwards. "I was actually surprised that you two would be here. But, I guess it can't be helped. I'll have to exert a little effort after-all". Sannoto always had a tendency to show off, and this event was no different. "Who knows though? Maybe there is someone else here that can even best us in a fight. I doubt it though. Well, I doubt they can be stronger than Raido and I", the Senju teased, leaving Yoshitsune out on purpose. Kiba Uchiha stood on a raised platform, near Raido and the others. "Well, its good to see you people, especially Yoshitsune leaving Gingagakure alone there" He said making everyone's attention fall to him. "Good to see you Kiba. What was that Sannoto? You seem to forget are last fight. Maybe being knocked around turned your brain to mush." smirked Yoshitsune, as Yamaren walked up to his leader and bowed respectively to Kiba, Sannotom and Raido. "Hello it is nice to meet you." the snake summoner said to the three. "Eh, If I remember correctly I pulled you around like a ragdoll. Too bad we couldn't finish the fight..", Sannoto recalled before looking up at Yamaren. "How's it going? You must be a shinobi of Yoshitsune's village. Well, I'm Sannoto Senju", the Senju smirked. "You've probably heard of me." "I really did turn that brain to mush. You were the one getting beat Senju, don't confuse our fight for our ancestors." Yoshitsune jabbed again. "Only a little. Your a pushover for a Senju's standard in Yoshitsune's words." Yamaren said with a laugh. So good to see so many friendly faces... Raido X commented as he greeted Yoshitsune and the rest and then turned to Yamaren... The names Raido X,, to some I am the dancing fighter, others the Dark Slayer depends on what you heard and where.. he said greeting.... I thought I would win this easy but I see that out the window with you guys here.. unless you all have been getting rusty on me.. after all this time. Raido X playfully teased looking at each ninja. "Hey whats with all the commotion over here" said Kuhaku approching them along with Tayoshi. Kenshi could tell something was up so he went over to the big group starting to form to introduce himself. "hi everyone my name is Kenshi and I am looking forward to getting to know you all", he said as Mazoku appeared next to him in a small fiery burst out of nowhere. Chika and kuro stood in the distance and watched as other ninja began grouping up, Chika turns to Kuro "what do you think?" she smiled. "We think this will be a fun little adventure" he smiled, Kuro contiuned to look on "it could be, I wonder if that person is going to show up" he replied as he scanned the ninja. Yamaren nodded to Raido and quickly looked around the village. In the distance he saw Chika and Kuro and took interest in the strangers. Departing the group he walked over to the two. "Hello there." Yamaren said with a smile. Kenshi couldn't believe that they all had ignored him even though he was part angel it made him mad so he tried again to say what wanted, " it is a pleasure to meet you all I am kenshi". Chika looked at the man with a perverted gaze then grinned "Hello, we are Chika" she replied then pointed to Kuro. "This is Kuro" she stated as Kuro looked at the man and nodded, before turning away. Mazoku could feel the anger building up inside of Kenshi it was wierd because since he was angel and mazoku was demon it was funny to be able to know his feelings. "everyone please be polite kenshi has been trying to meet new people he doesn't have any friends because of a certain accident". "Hello People as you may already know my name's Kiba Uchiha, but they call be the Fang, anyways good to see so many high ranked ninja's here, this games turned out to be more successful than I imagined and you there,.... aren't you Seija the snake summoner nice to met you. If you do like him, meet Kuchinawa he is one of our snake guys in here" Kiba said as Kuchinawa arrived to the scene. "Kuchinawa? Interesting indeed", Sannoto said, glancing over at Yoshitsune. Something didn't seem right. The games seemed to be working well, but too many elite shinobi were popping up. Was this some type of attempt to force elite shinobi to kill one another? Thus eliminating all threats for Kiba and his nation. This was indeed frightening. A Cloaked Shinobi walked up to the group and stood among them looking and assessing each shinobi; staying to himself. Yamaren payed hardly any attention to the perverted look from Chika. "I am Yamaren. Nice to meet you." Yamaren greeted as he turned to look at Kuchinawa. "A snake summoner, huh? Alright, interesting." said Yamaren to Kuchinawa. Yoshitsune noticed Sannoto's glance and wondered what he was thinking. "that's it!!!", thought Kenshi as his angel wings sprung from his back and turned as black as night then his eyes turned a dark blue as spiderweb like veins popped out and ran along his face. Mazoku didn't know what to do so he grabbed Kenshi and kept him still from hurting anyone but now the secret was out that he was an angel good thing no one knew that mazoku was a demon or he would be in trouble "maybe no one will notice him", thought Mazoku as he tried to move kenshi away from the crowd. "Nice to meet you Yamaren," Kuchinawa said as he looked at Yamaren in the face. "So my friend, how did you come across our serpents?" Yamaren asked, wanting to learn about his fellow snake brother. "Its somewhat a sad past, rather not talk about it !" Kuchinawa said in a sad tone remembering his days in Orochimaru's prison. "What about you ?" He added After seeing Kiba Raido departed from the crowd and made his way toward kiba.."'' if it isnt my very own student... tell me''" Raido X inquired as he placed his hand sin his pocket and got in a relaxed stance.."'' How have you been since we last parted ways... YOu finally ready to lace up and face your sensei if the situation calls for it''" raido X asked in a cool but relaxed tone of voice. "Well sensei, nice to see you didn't think I would meet you here, but don't think I'll go easy on you just because I was training back then, you are now a member of the Black Knight's right ?" Kiba said. Kuro began walking away from the group of gathered ninja "lets go Chika, we have work to do" he stated. Chika sighed and began walking behind him. "Well, Kuchinawa, I didn't have a family growing up. I was a lonely child so i wandered about. EVentually, I felt out of a cave, which I felt stronger do to my mother's . I walked in to discover the Ryūchi Cave. The gave me a home." Yamaren explained. "So our fate was the same , loneliness to light !" Kuchinawa commented feeling sad for their fates. "I have my reasons.. but its a temporary thing.. I dont really do the whole team thing just not my scene but for now I need their help with something".. Raido X commented shifting his stance.. "Easy on me" raido said... "I look forward to your best.. we will see if your Bite is truly as strong as your bark" Kiba.."theres a reason the place the word legendary in front of my names." Raido X said smoothing his his hair back. "Well, calm down and save your energy for the fight, I am not participating in it or anything ! I have a lotta other jobs to finish" Kiba said in a calm tone. "I think Raido have the right idea..", a smirking Sannoto said, before looking over at Kiba. "It's just a little spar. Even you have five minutes.." Kenshi had finally calmed down and returned to normal and no one seemed to notice so he thanked mazoku and said "is it ok if I join in on your training battle? Rin Batsu appeared near Kenshi and Mazoku, "hey you two ? whats up ? why are you away from that big crowd ?". Raizo took notice of the outburst of this shinobi and decided to make his way over...... "Your unique ina different way then the rest of the shinobi in this little group here.... That is something i can respect.. tell me where are you from what do you do" Raizo asked being curious he he took note of the shinobi for his own personal gain. "I guess so Kuchinawa. Perhaps that is why I have no qualms with following Yoshitsune." Yamaren said as he sat down. Kenshi didn't know what to say this new woman who suddenly appeared in ront of them he wanted to keep the fact he was an angel a secret but it was probaly too late for that so he said "I was getting some space away from them I needed time to calm down and regain my composure also I am half angel and come from a alternate reality where I was a prince called the sotarian empire". "Thats Cool, Can you tell me how is it like there ?" Rin said smiling. "Half-Angel? That's an interesting ability indeed..", Akihiko Senju, a fellow companion of Sannoto, said as he approached Kenshi. "I don't suppose you won't want anyone else from discovering your identity.." "yes it would be a big problem if alot of people found out I am not only an half angel but I come from an alternate reality due to a accident in my fathers lab". He went on to explain to rin and the two men about how angels, demons, and humans lived together in a world where ninjutsu didn't exist but special powers were abundent in many different ways he told them about their technological adavances and about the schools he attened to learn about his powers and how to cope with it. "Interesting." Yoshitsune and Yamaren said in unison. Kenshi knew he had said too much when people outside of the conversation were beginning to say words under their breath or look his way good thing they didn't know he could perform miracles which was his special angel power from his mothers side of the family. "Hmmm..." mused Anjin under his breath. "This place is loaded with strong chakra signatures." Removing a small scroll, he halfway unrolled it and tapped it gently, unsealing a SD version of him. "Go forth, Chibi Clone, and cause mayhem! Say hello to all the strong ones!" The mini-Anjin toddled forward several steps before streaking towards the people clustered around the Uchiha and Senju on their raised platform. Giggling, it placed a seal on the side of the platform, and it rippled darkly to splash into water, the legendary shinobi on top keeping their balance with one or five falling unceremoniously into the water. The Chibi Clone brushed imaginary dust off of its coat before, now the center of attention, stepping forward in all its cuteness and extending a hand to the group. "Anjin Uzumaki and Toshiro Uzumaki send their greetings, big people!" it cried. Sayotsu walked towards Raido x and said "i need to talk with you for a moment raido". Tournament Matchups First Round Rogen Toriyama versus Tayoshi Result: Judge: Rin Batsu Landscape: A Arena filled with water upto 10 feet deep, only two stepping stones prest on the western and estern side of the arena. "I'm up first? Oh well, saves me the time of waiting." said Tayoshi as he entered the arena. He jumped to the nearest stepping stone on the west side of the arena. As he cracked his fingers and shoulders, he gets ready for the match. "I hope this guy is worth fighting, the first rounds are always boring." he said. ---- Anjin Uzumaki versus Shinrin Shokatsu Result: Judge: Kuchinawa Gekkō Landscape: A Ice filled Arena. Slippery. The red-haired man in blue strode out to the center of the arena, coat snapping behind him, followed by the girl with long blonde hair. Quickly scanning the icy arena, he thought, "I really really hope she doesn't carry the Ice Release..." Standing across from his opponent, Anjin made the Seal of Confrontation and bowed to his opponent. "Let us have a good match, kunoichi-san." Drawing his sword Dusk, Anjin settled into a loose crouch, sword held horizontally in front of him. "Whenever you are ready, proctor." His eyes narrowed slightly as the kunoichi still stood relaxed. Everyone here has some special strength... I'll have to be wary... He tapped several places on his body and his muscles eased up. "Aye" Rin said looking at the raid haired man, she then looked towards Shokatsu and asked whether she was ready. The blonde hair young lady hailed from Rōran moved her head around, swiftly analyzed the surrounding. As she finished her examination, she shifted her vision to the young man. Holding her long hair with her left hand, she sent a silent bow of greeting towards the man. As she raised her head from the 60 degree bow, she finally replied to the judge question, "I am ready." Waiting for the judge to begin the match, she took a few step backwards gently on the slippery ice arena and equipped herself with a bow. ---- Daiki Kaito versus Havoc Result: Judge: Yami Denkō Landscape: A grass covered Arena. ---- Ken Uchiha versus Chika Hikaru Result: Judge: Kyōki Bakuretsu Landscape: A Misty arena, low visibility. ---- Miyami Uchiha versus Toshiro Uzumaki Result: Judge: Meiro Uzumaki Landscape: A raised platform 15 feet high, one drop down and you are a goner. Toshiro Uzumaki inwardly grinned at the choice of battlefield. No large-scale ninjutsu, just precision, taijutsu, and bukijutsu- what he excelled in. This would be fun. Striding out onto the platform, he waited for his opponent to come out. ---- Raido X versus Sannoto Senju Result: Judge: Daikoku Landscape: A Lava pit 10 feet below the arena, In between them are 15 poles strong enough to support a man. ---- Yamaren Seija versus Kusari Result: Judge: Tōka Kazan Landscape: Arena full of Sand. Yamaren entered the desert-like arena and breathed in. Well I guess we meet again... thought the snake summoner to himself with a smile. ---- Kurokishi Shinto versus Kuhaku Mugen Result: Judge: Hei Kurogane Landscape: Snow covered Arena "Guess I'm up, I wonder who I get to face in this battle." said Kuhaku as he walked onto the snow-covered battlefield. "I wonder who would be my opponent?" said Kurokishi as he came across a Shinobi in the snow-covered battlefield. "Hey you too, get ready for the showdown", yelled Hei who who shivering with cold. "so you are supposed to be my opponent? just look at you,you're shivering with cold" said Kurokishi in a low tone. "He's not your opponent, he's the judge fool. I'm your opponent and I'm not even cold." said Kuhaku. "I was kidding anyways so Mr.Opponent what was your name again?". Said Kurokishi to Kuhaku. "Kuhaku Mugen. Yours?" asked Kuhaku. "The name s..,Kurokishi-Kurokishi Shinto!" replied Kurokishi. "You cold or something?" said Kuhaku. "Naa..,lets get this fight started! lets dance shall we? " replied Kurokishi. "Okay. Let's dance." answered Kuhaku. He threw a couple of explosive tags attached to kunai at Kurokishi. Kurokishi waited for the explosive tags to approach near him then he simply dodged them at ease and appeared behind Kuhaku saying "what was that supposed to do?" "To catch you off guard." he replied. Kuhaku grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the snow. As Kuhaku tried to throw Kurokishi his arm started hurting Kurokishi easily removed his arm and threw him away into the snow then he punched the ground creating a huge crater and causing the earth to shake ,"to be able to beat me in hand to hand combat is a nice dream but this was a light punch just imagine what would happen to that delicate body of yours if i beat you for real" said Kurokishi. Kuhaku suddenly turned to snow and suddenly appeared behind Kurokishi. "I may not be as skilled in Taijutsu as you are. But I am skilled. Don't underestimate me!" said kuhaku. As he launched frozen shrapnel at Kurokishi from a safe distance. Kurokishi flickered away and appearing above Kuhaku used Water Release: Water Encampment Pillar on Kuhaku followed by Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder with the intention to throw him away and get electrocuted badly. Kuhaku mearly absorbed it as if it were nothing and sent it back at Kurokishi with even more power. "You're not half-bad but too late kid" said Kurokishi as he activates Dark Absorption Seal which he placed on Kuhaku without even making him realize it,Kurokishi began to suck all of kuhaku's chakra and stamina. Then he rushed towards Kuhaku trying to punch him using Strong Fist. "Hehe." laughed kuhaku as he activated the Chakra Draining Seal that he planted on Kurokishi from the start when he grabbed his neck. Absorbing Kurokishi's chakra, he evades the attack. "I guess we were thinking the same thing" said Kuhaku. "Lets go for a manly fight i will cancel my seal you cancel your's we will fight with our skills, courage and strategies stealing chakra isn't really my kind of thing so what say? wanna fight like real man?" asked Kurokishi. "Interesting proposal, but are you a man of their word? You cancel yours first and i'll believe you." said Kuhaku. ---- And While the games go on As the battles started, Yoshitsune stood in a booth, watching Yamaren start to walk out. "Good luck friend, I know you'll succeed me in my title." Yoshitsune said, hinting to Yamaren's future position. Kiba intervened Yoshitsune's thoughts as he came behind him, "Hows it going Genkage" Kiba said in a calm tone. "Just keeping an eye on Yamaren. Waiting to see if any of my family may come and watch the games. My crow should return with a response soon." Yoshitsune replied, being pulled out of thought. "Well, That great ! What do you think about the games ?", Kiba said worryingly. "They seem good so far, I have yet to see foul play of any kind." Yoshitsune responded as a small crow landed with a letter. "Foul Play ? you say, I am kinda worried about Neo Akatsuki, I heard they are upto go good !" Kiba said as he looked at the small crow. "Not sure on them, last I heard of them is they got into a clash with my chūnin Hōseki. My sweet Yuzuki can't come as she is busy at the school. It appears my son, his teammate, and my daughter are coming with Chikara leading them. Good, I wouldn't want them alone, or with Shiranui." Yoshitsune said, shivering at the thought of his annoying brother-in-law. "Thats a big family you got there !, but you know according to our intelligence sources, after the death of Tafun one of his close mates with the Byakugan has renovated the..." Kiba was broken down the arrival of Futeki Kihaku, "My My, I don't want you to spread our organisation's secrets like that" He said in a mischievous tone. "I wouldn't worry to much, to wield the Rinnegan properly one would need both Uchiha and Senju DNA. It is, hopefully the boy can continue it. Kiyomi, no boy would impress me for her." Yoshitsune said with fatherly pride, completely ignoring Futeki. Kiba half-heard Yoshitsune as he looked at Futeki, "Why are you here ? idiot" Kiba asked in a angry tone. "Well Chiekage and Genkage ! I am leaving but next time you speak about us, it would be the last time you open your mouths" Futeki said as he replaced himself with a spinning top. Yoshitsune laughed the threat off. "He should know, killing us is a tricky task." Yoshisune said. Category:Kaitan